


Exposed

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: OC Akuma - Freeform, platonic alyanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: When Alya finds out Mari is Ladybug, she is given something very special to remind her not to spill the secret to the Ladyblog.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: August 2020 - Exchange





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrosia_678](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_678/gifts).



> This is my very first exchange, and I'm excited to share my work with you all, but specifically with Ambrosia. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

A girl’s tears run down her face. She found the one whom she thought would be the love of her life, but he rejects her in a text for another girl he likes more. A purple butterfly flies over to her phone and phases in. 

“Hello Heartbreaker. I’m Hawkmoth. You will get revenge and make sure all others who are in love stop being in love so you will never have to feel the hurt again,” Hawkmoth says telepathically, “after you get your revenge, I want the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous in return.”

“It’s a deal,” the girl says before she becomes Heartbreaker.

She goes out into the city wrecking general havoc in the city, finding the boy who broke her heart and waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

  
  


An akuma is out and wreaking havoc once again. “Alya, I’ve got to go… finish a design project! It’s due tomorrow and I forgot to add the finishing touches,” Marinette says.

“Ok. Have fun finishing the project!” Alya says. _What is with that girl and her excuses? Any time an akuma happens, she tries going away. On the first day she wasn’t that confident in Ladybug, so maybe she’s still scared. Just in case, I want to find out if she’s really doing what she says she is. Maybe I can find out if she’s scared, or… if she’s Ladybug! To make me believe her, she’d be detransforming in her balcony. She swings in as Ladybug, and then detransforms to Marinette. I’ll watch the balcony. Or maybe hide in her room. That’ll be better confirmation._

  
  


Ladybug swings over to Chat Noir without looking at her bug phone’s Chat Noir tracker. Finding Chat Noir is instinctual by now. Soon, she finds him and they start battling against Heartbreaker, an akuma that makes people hate each other when an arrow hits them. The akuma shoots an arrow to Ladybug’s head, but she ducks. The arrow then heads towards Chat Noir, but he slides smoothly over. Heartbreaker goes back and forth between Ladybug and Chat Noir, with Chat Noir jumping around. He is a little more jumpy as usual, but it works. 

“Wow, Chat. You’re energetic. At least you’re using it for the good of the city,” Ladybug says, “Lucky charm!” 

A boomerang lands on Ladybug’s hands. “A boomerang? What am I going to do with that?”

Her lucky vision shows her the boomerang and the akuma’s phone. It usually isn’t that easy, but she accepts it. She throws the boomerang. It takes the phone down to the ground and the boomerang returns to her.

“Thank you, M’Lady,” Chat says, “I’ll cataclysm the phone,” Chat says.

“Sure Chat. You know you never had to ask though,” Ladybug says.

“It doesn’t matter. Cataclysm!” Chat says, turning the phone to ashes. 

Ladybug stores the akuma and purifies it. 

“Bye bye little butterfly,” Ladybug says, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

Everything is repaired just like it was before. 

“Well Chat, I’ve got to go detransform now. You’ll have to take her home,” Ladybug says.

“Ok Ladybug,” Chat Noir says.

Ladybug goes to Marinette’s room. 

_Hmmmm, she is here. She must be Marinette. Now I get to find out who she is! How will I get out of here once she detransforms?_

“Spots off.” 

A pink light surrounds the hero, leaving Marinette standing there, with Tikki. Lucky for Alya, Marinette leaves her room and Alya gets out from under the bed. She sneaks downstairs to the bakery and gets out without being noticed. 

_That was close. She’d kill me if she knew. I hope she didn’t figure out that I know. I won’t tell. What if she finds out I know? I don’t know. Well, I’m Rena Rouge, so it won’t be that bad. I really don’t think she will care that much. Had it been a non miraculous holder, it might be terrible. I guess I should tell her. Maybe. Why is this so hard??? I wish I knew what to do._

Marinette sees Alya out the window and goes out of the bakery. “Alya! I need to see you in my room.”

“Yes? Am I in trouble?” Alya says.

“No,” Marinette says.

They go to her room. “Do you know anything you didn;t know already?” 

“If you mean that you’ve been saving Paris along with Chat Noir, then yes I know. Sorry I found out about it,” Alya says. 

“That’s ok. Actually, I want to offer you something so you won’t tell,” Marinette says.

“And what’s that?” Alya says.

“This,” Marinette says.

“But that’s my miraculous,” Alya says.

“Yes, but you get to keep it forever this time,” Marinette says.

“Wait, really? Doesn’t that mean that the others have to know who you are? Also, on the bright side, I can cover for you if you need an excuse!” Alya says.

“It’s because I’m just hoping you won’t post this to the Ladyblog, and giving you the miraculous is a reminder that you have a secret too,” Marinette says.

“That’s smart! It’ll remind me that you’ve trusted me to not only my secret of being Rena Rouge, but also that you are Ladybug. Also, I hope everyone who saw me transform forgot who I was,” Alya says.

“When I throw my lucky charm and say miraculous Ladybug, whoever saw a hero transform at the time of the akuma forgets who the hero is, so I know that no one other than me knows who you are,” Marinette says.

“I’m glad that’s covered,” Alya says.

“You were right earlier. Maybe I should tell the others. They’ve been trusted with their own miraculous, and they haven’t told anyone else who they are, as far as I know, at least,” Marinette says.

“And you have the box now, right? You gave it to me as if you weren’t originally going to give it to me,” Alya says.

“Yes. The box used to belong to Master Fu, someone who’s been guarding this box for about 200 years. He chose me to guard it now, and I’ve kept this for a while,” Marinette says.

“”Wow. How does someone guard a box of magical jewels for that long?” Alya asks.

“Well, real turtles live long. Real turtle power went into Master Fu since he wore the miraculous for long enough,” Marinette explains.

“Do you think that’s why this master of yours chose to wear the miraculous? And do you think Nino will live longer than the others because of it?” Alya says.

“I think he kept it on so he could stay alive to guard the box until he could find good holders, choose one as a trainee for guardian, which was me, then he gave it to me. When he gave the box to me, he lost his memory and now he’s with his love,” Marinette says.

“But that means I’ll die before Nino does,” Alya says, almost in tears, “he’ll be sad for a portion of his life because I won’t be there with him!”

“It’s ok. It’s a long way from there. You don’t really have to think about it,” Marinette says.

“That doesn’t make the truth hurt any less,” Alya says.

“I understand that. It’s ok. I can always get Bunnyx to time travel and prevent the cause of your death for you, if you’d like,” Marinette says.

“That’s a little bit of a comfort. But the fact that there will be moments where I die and he’s still alive, even if it will be fixed later, it’ll still hurt before it happens,” Alya says.

“”You’ll still be fine, Alya. I’m glad you care about Nino. I’ll leave you to let the information sink in,” Marinette says.

“You’re right. I need to go and think about this. I still can’t believe you’re Ladybug, even though you have made excuses when you found out about akuma attacks,” Alya says.

“How would that make sense? I could’ve been really doing those things,” Marinette says.

“Well, it’s what heroes usually do to keep their identities from being revealed. Had you not been a hero, you would’ve hung out with the people you did without going away,” Alya says.

“Well, now you really need to go and think about this,” Marinette says, “bye Alya.”

“Bye, girl.”

_Hopefully I made the right choice. I should’ve noticed Alya was watching. I was such a fool for thinking no one was there. I should’ve seen that Alya was somewhere in my room, or at least in a place where she could see me._

“Tikki, I wish I looked before detransforming. I would’ve seen her and went somewhere else. Now I’ve accidentally revealed myself like a fool,” Marinette says, her vision blurring.

“Marinette, it’s ok. I had no idea she saw us here either. You already trusted her with being Rena Rouge, and Bunnyx already knows who you are, so you should be fine if other people that aren’t me know who you are,” Tikki says.

“I wish I could prevent this from happening. I don’t even want Bunnyx knowing either, even if she can mess with time and figure it out no matter how much I don’t want her to,” Marinette says.

“Marinette, this timeline is the way it is because it’s best for Paris, and if it weren’t, Bunnyx would tell you to help her fix it. She isn’t coming back, so it’ll be ok,” Tikki says.

“I guess I should stop worrying. I just need to trust that she won’t tell anyone and I can forget. It worked in the past,” Marinette says.

“Good idea. Maybe this’ll build up to telling Chat Noir,” Tikki says.

“Build up to telling Chat Noir? He was the one who was supposed to know first! Yeah, Bunnyx knows, but that’s future Bunnyx. If Alix knew that now, then it would be a problem,” Marinette panics slightly.

“The people you trust your secret with are here to help you, not hurt you,” Tikki says, “I doubt any of them will turn against you. Chloe might, but the others won’t hurt you.”

“What if one of them gets akumatized and then tells Hawkmoth who I am on the other side of the mask?” Marinette says.

“When you fix everything, you can also make sure Hawkmoth doesn’t remember who you are,” Tikki says.

“Good idea! It’s also probably why there’s one time I don’t quite know what happened…” Marinette says.

Tikki is shocked. She finds something to say to hide the fact that Adrien is Chat Noir. “Well, as much as I can’t make either Alya or Bunnyx forget who you are, I can make whomever they tell forget using the miraculous cure, including Hawkmoth,” Tikki says.

“What a relief! I just hope they don’t do tell anyone outside an akuma attack,” Marinette says.

“They would never do that! They might help Hawkmoth if akumatized, but you can teach them to be calm quickly or resist if the akuma is already in an object they’re holding,” Tikki says.

“Even I wonder how Chloe resisted an akuma. I’m surprised she’s able to do that, but how can someone who can do that also be so mean?” Marinette says.

“Maybe she didn’t want to side with Hawkmoth,” Tikki says.

“Ok, but I forgot to give Alya the extra powerups, so I’ll do that,” Marinette says.

Marinette makes another set of macarons with all the same powers. She calls Alya. 

“Hi Alya. Actually, I need you to get here. I can’t tell you what for yet. You need to get here first,” Marinette says.

“Ok. I’ll be right over,” Alya says.

Alya comes over and opens the trapdoor. “What is it, Marinette?” 

“Sometimes, the powers that come with the miraculous aren’t enough to take down the object the victim has to purify the akuma and free the victim. That’s where extra powers come in,” Marinette shows Alya the colorful macarons she’ll get, “you feed these to your kwami and you transform. You then turn into a hero with powers, depending on which one your kwami ate,” Marinette explains. 

“That sounds cool! Which ones are which?” Alya says.

“The green one is water, and the blue one is ice. I put all of the info you need on paper,” Marinette says.

“Sounds good. I can’t wait to use these,” Alya says.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, Ambrosia! As for the others, I hope you enjoyed it as well!
> 
> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the[ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
